


Don't Leave Me

by SparkleMeow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coma, Concussions, Don't leave me, Emotional Viktor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injured Yuuri, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Stay Close To Me And Never Leave, Viktor with a K, Violence, sad viktor, worried viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMeow/pseuds/SparkleMeow
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are living together in St. Petersburg, and all is well until suddenly it isn't.





	1. I Had A Dream The Other Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my second fanfic for the YOI fandom! Yay! I tried to write some injury angst, because I really enjoy reading it myself, so I thought why not write something of my own? This will probably have another 2 chapters, but we'll see. it depends on the response I get and the amount of inspiration I have. I will try to post chapter 2 tomorrow, I'm just too tired to write it right now. ((Feedback is appreciated! I have no beta. Rated for swearing and slurs.))  
>  \- Amie

Yuuri woke up to the dark night of St Petersburg. He and Viktor had recently moved in together, and Yuuri was  having a hard time adjusting. He couldn't sleep most nights, and Viktor always worried about him when he woke up during the night. Not wanting to concern his fiancee, Yuuri stood up, digging his feet into the soft rug. He walked out the door into their small kitchen, where Makkachin scratched impatiently at the door. 

 

"D'you want a walk, little one?" he cooed, his voice quiet and slurred with sleep. Yuuri quickly put on his beige jacket and a pair of black boots, and clipped Makkachin's leash onto his collar. Glancing to the bedroom one last time, Yuuri left the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

 

As he made his way through the long, dark corridors, he noticed how empty and quiet it was. During the day, the halls of the building were full of noise, mostly from crying children and party-goers. Yuuri shivered. The silence was getting to him. He clung tightly onto the handle of Makkachin's leash, quickening his pace.  

 

Stepping outside was refreshing. The cool, crisp air blowing through his brown locks calmed his fears down. The city glowed in the distance, a kaleidoscope of shimmering lights. Yuuri started walking towards it through the small residential neighborhood in which he and Viktor had found home. Their building was quite a well-card for place, however some of the houses around them weren't all that great. Viktor had warned Yuuri, many times, to stay away from dark areas, and to always have his phone with him, in case anything were to happen.  

 

 _"Russia is not like Japan, or America," Viktor_ _spoke_ _calmly. "People here aren't a_ _lways_ _supportive, and this isn't the best of neighborhoods. Please_ _Y_ _uuri_ _, I ask you to be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," Viktor said quietly, his voice trembling near the end_ _of the sentence. Some man had just hollered curse words and homophobic slurs at them outside the apartment, and Viktor was quick to freak out. He cared for his_ _Yuuri_ _more than anything in the world. Of course he was worried about him._  

 

After his and Viktor's discourse, they had a nice, warm bubble bath and a hot, steamy make-out session. Yuuri smiled at the memory. He barely noticed, as Makkachin stopped to sniff around a tree, that there was someone moving around behind him. That is, until he heard a voice behind him. 

 

"Hey, you _,"_ the voice was deep, hoarse and throaty. And it was close, oh so close behind him. Yuuri was starting to pull Makkachin away from the tree, when he felt a strong hand tightly gripping his shoulder, holding him back. The man forcefully turned him around and shoved him to the ground. The force of the impact caused Yuuri to yelp and let go of Makkachin's leash. Makkachin looked around, confused, then went back to his sniffing. 

 

Yuuri tried to stand up, but the man pushed him down once more, this time causing him to hit his head on the asphalt. Stars danced in front of his eyes, and everything seemed a little far away. He reached his hand around to the back of his head, gasping when he felt a wet trickle of something warm running down his head and neck. Yuuri attempted to stand up once more. This time, the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of the ground. Yuuri wanted to get out of his grip, but he was too weak and too tired, and the man was oh, so strong... 

 

"Faggots like you don't belong here," the man snarled at Yuuri. The man kicked Yuuri to the ground again, hitting his head even harder. The man stepped back form Yuuri, and pulled out a knife, letting the blade glint in the soft glow of the streetlight.  

 

 _It's the same man,_ Yuuri realized with a start. Yuuri reached for his phone, wanting to call Viktor, but then he remembered that he left it on his nightstand this morning. Yuuri whimpered, as the man's face was now directly in front of his. 

 

"People like you should not exist. I will kill you, and laugh at your pretty little boyfriend's tears as he mourns your death," the man continues in his snarly tone. Yuuri wants to run, wants to scream and shout, he knows the man is going to hurt him, _he knows--_  

 

Yuuri's train of thought is interrupted when he feels a sharp jab in his side. Crying out in pain, he turns to look at the man, who was now smiling like a maniac, holding a bloodied knife, a knife covered in Yuuri's blood, in his hand. The man stares at Yuuri, then runs off into the distance.  

 

Suddenly, the reality of the situation comes crashing into Yuuri. He had been stabbed, and his head was injured, and he probably won't stay conscious much longer, and _oh shit, no one knows where he is, and Viktor is probably going to worry, and--_  

 

Yuuri tries to call for help, but the only sound he can make is a low whimper. 

 

" _Viktor,"_ he manages to choke out, talking to no one, " _I'm sorry."_   

 

A few tears run down his cheeks, glinting in the dim light. Everything goes into focus for a moment. He can hear every sound, and everything is clear. Then, everything starts to fade away. Everything around him becomes a vague blur, and each noise seems to be echoing from somewhere far away. He takes a breath, as the world goes dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor noticed that something was wrong as soon as he woke up. First of all, Makkachin wasn't scratching at the door like he usually does in the mornings. Second of all, Yuuri wasn't with him, and his side of the bed was cold. Viktor shot up in the bed, getting dressed quickly as he could, and running around the apartment, calling his name.  

 

"Yuuri? _Yuuri_ _?"_ He screamed, almost frantically. There was no reply. He ended up back on the bed, exactly where he started. Hastily, he dialed Yuuri's number, only to hear the phone ring right next to him, on Yuuri's nightstand. 

 

"Oh _Yuuri_ _,"_ Viktor said, a hint of worry in his voice. He had told Yuuri many times, not to leave without him. He was quite famous, and not only in a good way. While Yuuri and Viktor's relationship was quite supported all over the world, haters were often found, especially here in Russia. Many people have tried to hurt Yuuri and Viktor in the past, causing them to become extra-cautious.  

 

Viktor doesn't know where Yuuri is, but judging by the lack of warmth on his side of the bed and the absence of Makkachin, Yuuri had decided to go for a walk, and he left quite a while ago.  

 

Viktor was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard scratching at the door. 

 

"Makkachin!" Viktor exclaimed as he ran to open it for them. However, as he opened the door, he realized that Makkachin was alone. 

 

"Makkachin..?" Viktor almost whispered. 

 

"Where's Yuuri?" There was now worry in Viktor's voice. Why was Makkachin here alone, where was Yuuri, what happened to him, why, _why?_ Thoughts were racing through Viktor's head, when Makkachin grabbed his sleeve and _pulled._ In his state of worry and confusion, Viktor followed him down the hall and outside. Makkachin pulled Viktor along until they were in a small, dark alleyway. The sun was only now beginning to rise, giving everything a beautifully eerie rose gold shine. Makkachin whimpered. Viktor looked into the alleyway. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was in the alley. 

 

Yuuri. 

 

His Yuuri, laying in pool of his own blood. 

 

Tears gathered in his eyes as Viktor sprung forward to where his fiancé lay unconscious. 

 

"Yuuri? _Yuuri_ _, love, can you hear me, please, wake up! Don't leave me!"_ Viktor sobbed. Picking up one of Yuuri's limp hands, he felt for a pulse. He relaxed slightly when he felt a very slight pounding. Yuuri was alive. Springing into action, he took off first his jacket, which he wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders, then his t-shirt, not caring about the cold Russian air, and pressed it against Yuuri's bleeding side.  

 

Reaching into his pocket with one hand, he pulled out his phone and dialed emergency services. 

 

"112, how can we help you" the voice on the line asked. 

 

"M-my fiancee h-has b-been st-stabbed and he's-he's bleeding and u-unconscious b-but he h-has a pul-pulse I th-think," Viktor sobbed, urgency and worry in his voice. 

 

"And what is your name, sir?" The calm voice asked. 

 

"V-Viktor. Viktor N-Nikiforov. My f-fiancé is Y-Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor took deep breaths to steady his voice and calm himself down, but it didn't work. Not when Yuuri could very possibly d-- 

 

Viktor shook the thought out of his head. _Yuuri_ _will be fine,_ he thought. 

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, can you tell us your location, please?" The voice asked. 

 

Viktor quickly described his location to the operator, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. 

 

"Alright. Mr. Nikiforov, please stay with your fiancé. Try to staunch the bleeding, and see if there is a way to keep him warm. Do not attempt to move him. Try to stay calm. We are on our way to your location. Understood?" 

 

All Viktor could do was whine out a short 'yes'. He had to stay strong, to be there for his Yuuri. Yet, all he wanted, was to hold Yuuri in his arms, and to _cry,_ and to _hear his voice, and to feel his lips on his own._ Viktor wrapped his arms around himself. He wished the ambulance would just hurry up and get here already. 

 

Viktor didn't know how long he had been sitting there before the ambulance arrived. All he cared about was keeping pressure on the wound and making sure Yuuri was warm. When the doctors rushed to the scene and pried Viktor off of his lover, Viktor wanted to scream at them, to make them return Yuuri, but his rational side told him that he should be patient. Eventually, the medics put Yuuri on a stretcher and into the ambulance, offering Viktor a ride. Viktor quickly agreed and climbed in as the engine started. 

 

The medics had Yuuri attached to various machines, but that didn't stop Viktor from holding Yuuri's hand the whole time. 

 

"It's going to be okay, любовь моя," Viktor whispered, choking on tears. He cried the rest of the ride to the hospital. 

 

 


	2. ...'Bout How We Only Get One Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio worries. Viktor struggles with his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo, I actually managed to get the second chapter out on time! Sorry it's kinda short lol. I just wanted to thank everyone who commented and left kudos on this thing. I was honestly not expecting that sort of reaction! I would start to smile every time I got an email about it xD. The only reason I am able to post every day, is because I am on spring break. Updates for fics I write during the school year will be less frequent, unfortunately. However, this whole week, I can probably post every day, and I'll try my best to stick to that schedule when I'm back in school. Anyways, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!  
> -Amie

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the medics jumped out of the ambulance and wheeled the stretcher down the long hallway. Viktor was about to follow, when the lady at the front desk stopped him. 

 

"Excuse me, sir. Can you give us some info on patient Yuuri Katsuki?" She asked, her tone polite. She was smiling at him as if everything was okay. It wasn't okay. Viktor, however, nodded his head and came over to the desk. The lady – Miriam, her name tag said – handed Viktor a form with questions and a blue pen. Viktor quickly wrote down all the things he knew the answers to, like his blood type and medical history. The ones he didn't know were left blank, and Miriam took the form away from him before giving directions to Yuuri's room. 

 

Viktor thanked her and ran towards the elevator. Yuuri's room was on the fourth floor, and Viktor wanted to be there as soon as possible. As soon as he pressed the button for the right level, he heard his phone ring. 

 

"OI, VIKTOR!!" Yurio's voice screamed at him from the device, "WHAT HAPPENED TO KATSUDON?! WILL HE BE OKAY?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Yuri interrogated him. 

 

Viktor almost laughed. 

 

"Oh, Yura, you really do care," Viktor chuckled. Yuri never let his emotions show, unless he truly cared about someone. 

 

"NO. I JUST WANT TO BEAT HIS ASS AT WORLDS FAIR AND SQUARE," Yuri screamed once again. Viktor sighed. 

 

"Yura, do you mind being a little more quiet? I am at the hospital, and you're disturbing the other patients," Viktor chastised. Okay, he was mostly saying that to protect his poor ears, but it wasn't a _total_ lie. The old man who had sat next to him earlier _did_ move to a different seat in the small waiting room. 

 

"Fine, old man. Just remember, if anything happens to Katsudon, I'm holding _you_ responsible," Yuri said, quieter this time, but with anger nonetheless. A pause.  

 

"What hospital are you at, anyways?" Yuri asked him. 

 

Viktor furrowed his brows.  

 

"Euromed Clinic. Wh-" but Viktor was unable to finish his sentence, as Yuri disconnected. Viktor sighed. Yuri was probably on his way here already. Viktor sighed. Worlds were pretty soon, and Yuri should be using this time to prepare himself for the competition. Viktor felt as is this was all his fault. If only he had taken better care of Yuuri. If only he had woken up and stopped him from leaving. If only he'd been there sooner... 

 

Viktor relaxed against the back of the seat, trying to stop his tears, letting sleep pull him under. 

 

"Mr. Nikiforov? Are you here for patient Yuuri Katsuki?" The doctor's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. His head snapped up and he jumped to his feet, 

 

"Yes!" Viktor almost yelled, composing himself, "Yes, I am here for Yuuri. Will he be alright? When can I see him?" 

 

The doctor looked at Viktor, motioning back to Viktor's seat. When Viktor sat down, the doctor started to speak. 

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, patient Yuuri Katsuki has gotten... quite the injuries from his little... encounter. We don't yet know what will happen to him. He has a concussion, a major one, and he may experience memory loss when he wakes up. It might be permanent, but that is quite unlikely. His wound has been stitched up, but we don't know if it will heal properly. He does seem to be doing better now that we've p-" 

 

"Wakes up?! What do you mean, wakes up?!" Viktor jumped up once more, taking a large step towards the doctor. The doctor looked at Viktor, his expression solemn. 

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, patient Katsuki has slipped into a coma. We don't know if he will wake up." 

 

This time, Viktor did nothing to try and stop the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.


	3. ...It Woke Me Up Right After Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I got really sick yesterday, and I was having trouble adapting to my mom's March Break schedule, because she signed me up for a million different activities and we were rushing around all day. I'm sorry, this one is kind of short, too. Anyways, your comments are making me really happy. I was having such an awful morning, but then I thought of all your kind words and I just started to smile. So, thank you all so much. Also, I'm learning how to figure skate! I'll (hopefully) be like Viktor soon! Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

Viktor didn't know how long he had been in the hospital. It might've been hours. It might've been days. He didn't know, and he didn't care. He was going to stay there until his Yuuri woke up. 

 

 

 Yurio had come in a while ago to check on him, but Viktor was too shocked and tired to hold up a proper conversation. So, the two of them simply sat there in silence, thinking about what they were going to do. Eventually, Yurio got an angry call from Yakov, who was screaming at him to get to practice. With an angy huff, Yurio got up and left, muttering something about overly controlling father figures. Viktor almost smiled at that. Yurio really did care. But he didn't smile. The doctor's words rang in his head. 

 

 

 _"Patient_ _Katsuki_ _has slipped into a coma. We don't know if he will wake up."_  

 

 

 _Coma... Don't know if he will wake up..._  

 

 

 _Yuuri_ _..._  

 

 

Viktor felt tears gather in his eyes once more. He wrapped his team Russia jacket – courtesy of Yurio who had brought it over for him earlier - tighter around his shoulders and stood up from his seat in the waiting room, making his way towards Yuuri's room. The doctor, who had just come out of Yuuri's room, didn't try to stop him from going in. He simply nodded his head, almost as if he understood the situation.  

 

Pulling a chair to Yuuri's bed, he sat down next to him, taking his soft, cold hand into his. 

 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor began, his tone soft and full of love and sadness for the man in the bed. 

 

 

"Yuuri, when I first saw you that night at the banquet, I thought that I was in love. After we danced and I brought you up to your room, that fact was confirmed. The next morning, I saw you out in the hall. I wanted to start a conversation with you. I offered a commemorative photo. You looked me in the eyes, and then you simply walked away. At that very moment, I felt my heart shatter. I knew, right there and then, that I was going to find you again, no matter what it took. 

 

 

For an entire year, I searched far and wide. I watched every competition, in hopes of finding you there. Every time, when the commentators would announce the competitors' names, I would become excited. And every time your name wasn't amongst theirs, I felt a small piece of my heart fall away. By the time the next Grand Prix Final arrived, I had almost given up. Then, I saw the video. The way you danced, the way you had expressed your emotions, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Suddenly, I had a spark of inspiration. I bought a ticket, packed my bags, and next thing you know, I'm in Japan, naked in your family's onsen. I honestly wish I had thought to document the look on your face. It was so cute! You were so surprised to see me there, I was actually getting worried that you secretly hated me.  

 

 

My doubts were chased away after Yurio came to Hasetsu. He wanted me as a coach. He wanted _Viktor_ _Nikiforov_ _,_ 5 time Grand Prix Final gold medalist, best skater in the world. You, you just wanted _Viktor._ When I asked you who you wanted me to be to you, you replied with " _Just be yourself, Viktor"._ That was when I realized that I truly did love you. By the time the Cup Of China came around, I could no longer keep my feelings inside of me. So I kissed you. In front of everyone. And at that moment, I didn't care about the homophobes and the haters. All I cared about was you.  

 

 

When Makkachin had his little steamed bun scare, I realized that I wanted to be with you forever. I couldn't stand being apart from you, even if only for 24 hours. I was going to propose to you in Barcelona. I had it all planned out. And then, you brought out the ring. I remember forgetting how to breathe for a second. I remember the feel of your soft, warm hands on mine. I remember the way your beautiful brown eyes sparkled in the light. I remember the sound of your voice. I was sure, now. I wanted to marry you, to be with you, forever and always. 

 

 

When you said that you wanted to end 'this' after the Grand Prix, I cried. I cried at the thought of you leaving. Of me never seeing you, ever again. You quickly calmed my thoughts. 

 

 

I remember the glint of the magenta light as we pair skated to Stammi Vicino. I remember those beautiful chocolate eyes looking up at me. I could've cried, right there and then. I remember moving in to the apartment with you. I remember all our dates, and all your sweet, sweet, kisses, and all the late night cuddles.  

 

 

Yuuri, I can't imagine a life without you. Please, stay close to me and never leave. I love you, Yuuri," Viktor's voice cracked at the last phrase. Crystalline tears leaked form his eyes, his sobs filling the silence of the room. 

 

"Those," Viktor whispered, "were my wedding vows. I really meant it when I said I wanted to marry you. So," Viktor choked on a sob, "hurry up and wake up so we can get married already." 

 

 

More tears escaped Viktor's eyes. 

 

 

Suddenly, Viktor heard a choked gasp from the bed next to him. 

 

 

"Yu-Yuuri!?" 

 

 

"V-Viktor..." 

 

 

The end of the name was cut off by the long, continuous beep of the heart monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. ...I Stayed Awake And Stared At You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up, without almost dying, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I wrote another chapter to make up for Monday. I feel like this is kinda rushed. I don't know. I didn't really want to write the standard memory loss fic, as there are lots of good ones out there, and I wouldn't do them justice with my crappy writing xD. So yeah. Anyways, thank you all so much again for all the kind words and positive comments. It really made me happy when I woke up, and I will probably be in a good mood for the rest of the day. I should probably say, I know nothing about hospitals and all that stuff, so this is probably slightly inaccurate. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4!  
> -Amie

Viktor froze at the sound. For a second, it was as if time had stopped. Then, it was as if it went by faster. 

 

 

Doctors and nurses were running into the room with various equipment. Although Viktor couldn't understand everything they were saying, he heard some bits and pieces of conversations. 

 

 

"He's flatlining!" 

 

 

"We're losing him!" 

 

 

Viktor watched as one of the doctors did CPR on Yuuri. Five presses to the chest, then three mouth-to-mouth breaths. Viktor didn't know how long this went on, until suddenly, the heart monitor had a steady, rhythmical beat. Viktor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yuuri was alive. His heart was beating. He was going to be okay... 

 

 

"Mr. Nikiforov? Sir, we understand that you are concerned about your fiancée's well-being, but we need to run some tests, and we need you out of the room while we do them. We will let you back in if he wakes up or something happens," one of the nurses said to him. Viktor simply got up, left the room, and sat down in the waiting room. 

 

 

All of a sudden, he heard the doors open. 

 

 

"OI, OLD MAN! WHERE'S KATSUDON!?" Yuri yelled in Viktor's face. 

 

 

Viktor looked at him. 

 

 

"Yura, he, uh... he flatlined. His heart stopped. But then the doctors, they came in and helped him. He should be okay now," Viktor's voice wavered on the last word. He hated this. Hated how he let Yuuri get hurt. Hated how _weak_ he was, how he couldn't stop crying. To his surprise, Yuri placed his hands on his shoulders, and pulled him into a comforting hug. 

 

 

"Viktor..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

 

 

"He's going to be okay" 

 

 

Viktor sure hoped it was so, as he sobbed into Yuri's shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was dark. He didn't know what had happened. He saw nothing, and he heard nothing. Everything was empty. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He tried to speak, but no sound came out.  

 

 

Then, suddenly, there was a blinding light, and a lot of loud noise, but he could breathe, he could see! And... there was someone he was searching for... but... he couldn't remember... 

 

 

Turning his head towards the other side of the room, he saw a man with silky platinum hair, porcelain skin, and beautiful, blue eyes. He... just couldn't remember... his name... 

 

 

The man stood up, and came closer to Yuuri's bed. He kneeled next to him. 

 

 

"Yuuri!? You're awake!" The man practically screamed. Yuuri was quite surprised by that. He was even more surprised when the man started sobbing. 

 

 

"I was scared, so, so scared that I would lose you. Please, Yuuri, from now on, stay close to me, and never leave." 

 

 

And, suddenly, Yuuri remembered. He remembered everything. However blurry it all was, he remembered his family, his friends, his life, his career. There were a few blanks here and there, but he remembered.  

 

Him, however, he remembered him clearly. Every little moment, every touch, every step they took together, he remembered. He felt tears gather in his own eyes. 

 

 

"Viktor," he whispered, "I'm here." 

 

 

Viktor didn't say anything. He simply held him closer.


	5. ...So I Wouldn't Lose My Mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktuuri, angsty son, and father Yakov reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I like this chapter. This is more of a filler chapter, I guess, because I haven't updated in a few days, but you guys have been very supportive and I feel like I owe it to you. Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, I honestly didn't think this fic would get this much positive feedback! I appreciate every one of you for sticking with me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

Viktor didn't want to let go.  

 

 

Viktor was _afraid_ of letting go.  

 

 

He was afraid, that if he let go, Yuuri would disappear. He sobbed into his shoulder once more. 

 

 

"Yuuri," he whispered, voice rough with tears.  

 

 

"Shh, Vitya, it's okay, I'm here, come on, don't cry over me. Look, I'm okay, I'm here," Yuuri ran a hand through Viktor's hair, attempting to comfort him. Viktor sobbed even louder. 

 

 

"I-  I didn't-  didn't k-know-  wh-what happened. I-I was s-so- so- sc-scared-" he managed to choke out in between sobs. Yuuri held him tighter. Viktor seemed to relax slightly at this action, so Yuuri simply stayed put, despite the slight discomfort in his left side.  

 

 

"Viktor, look, I'm okay, I'm he-" 

 

 

"OI, OLD MAN!!! WHERE IS HE!?" 

 

 

The voice made Viktor jump back from Yuuri's bed.  

 

 

"Yu-Yura? H-hello," Viktor said, quietly. Yuri pushed Viktor aside and positioned himself directly in front of Yuuri's bed. 

 

 

"Hey there, Yurio," Yuuri smiled weakly at the guest. 

 

 

"KATSUSHIT!! YOU ABSOLUTE _IDIOT_! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GETTING YOURSELF HURT LIKE THAT!? DIDN'T OLD MAN TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT A PHONE!? I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!!! HOW WOULD I BEAT YOU AT WORLDS IF YOU HAD DIED OR PERMANENTLY INJURED YOURSELF!? Not that I care about your wellbeing or anything, but WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN WORSE?! I MEAN, YOU COULD'VE FUCKING DI-" 

 

 

"YURA!" Another angry voice from the door. 

 

 

" _Yakov_ _!?_ " Three incredibly confused voices from inside the room. 

 

 

"Oh look, it's the other old man," Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

 

" _Manners,_ _Yura_ _!"_ Yakov scolded from the doorway. 

 

 

Viktor stared at Yakov as if he had grown a second head. 

 

 

"As much as we appreciate the visit, _why_ are you here?" Viktor asked, tone seeping with confusion. 

 

 

"Why, to see your boy, of course," Yakov scoffed. 

 

 

With those words, Yakov walked over to Viktor and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

 

"Take care of him, Viktor," Yakov said. He walked over to Yurio, grabbing his sleeve. 

 

 

"Let's go, Yura, you still need to practice," and Yakov left the room, tugging Yuri behind him. 

 

 

"YOU BETTER BE OKAY, KATSUSHIT, OR ELSE!" Yuri threatened as Yakov dragged him away. 

 

 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, and simply _laughed._


	6. ...And I Had The Week That Came From Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homophobic asshole™ visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry if this is rushed, spring break is over for me so I am back in school. Yay! Time to freak out about insignificant things and worry about disappointing people. Our next break is the summer holiday in July, so yeah... Thank you all for your encouraging comments! Anyways! Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!  
> -Amie

Viktor was happy. Sure, there had been better days, and definitely better situations to be in, but he was happy. Yuuri was going to be okay, and he was going to be safe from the homophobic asshole who attacked him. Viktor shuddered. Even simply thinking about it made him want to start crying.

 

 

Viktor was pulled out of his train of thought when he noticed Yuuri stirring in the bed.

 

 

"Vitya..?" Yuuri's voice was shy and hoarse with sleep. Viktor thought it was adorable.

 

 

"Yes, Yuuri?" He replied, his voice soft.

 

 

"Y'know, you should probably go home and sleep..." Yuuri sat up and stretched, yawning.

 

 

Come to think of it, the last time Viktor had slept was two days ago, before the doctors told him about Yuuri's condition. And Makkachin needed to be checked up on...

 

 

"But Yuuri, I don't want to leave you here all alone," Viktor almost whined.

 

 

"Viktor, there's doctors and nurses here. I'll be fine. Go check on Makka, at least, then come back and sleep here. Viktor was about to tell him no, that he simply wanted to stay here, but then he imagined Makkachin's sad puppy face after being in his apartment alone. With a sigh, Viktor walked over to Yuuri's bed.

 

 

"Okay, I will go check on Makkachin. If anything happens, call me, okay? Your phone is on the nightstand. I love you Yuuri," and with that, Viktor kissed Yuuri on the lips and walked out of the room. Yuuri fell back asleep almost immediately.

 

 

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that someone's face was hovering over him. The second thing he noticed, was that the face did not belong to Viktor. In a panic, Yuuri scrambled backwards, pressing his back against the wall. It's him, Yuuri thought.

 

 

It was the man who has attacked him. He grinned at Yuuri. Yuuri was trying not to have a mental breakdown. He tried to scream but he couldn't. He reached for the phone on his nightstand, when the man's hand roughly and angrily grabbed his wrist.

 

 

"Yuuri," the man snarled, voice dripping venom. He pulled the door of the small room closed, making sure it was shut tightly, before approaching Yuuri's bed.

 

 

"Let's talk."


	7. ...And Yes, I Know That You Could Tell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger has something planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is kinda short... sorry about that! I do have the next chapter mostly written, but it needs refining. It's going to be almost entirely from Viktor's point of view, so yeah. I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of random, it's late as I am writing this, and my brain is asleep. Thank you all so, so much for reading and commenting! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to you immediately, it's just that the tablet I usually have with me broke (the screen cracked and half the screen lost touch sensitivity, so I can't get past the lockscreen), so I only see the comments if I check my email from my desktop, or view the actual fanfic, which I often forget to do. I appreciate every single one of you! I hope you enjoy short little chapter 7!  
> -Amie

To say that Yuuri was afraid was an understatement. No, Yuuri was beyond afraid, far, far beyond it. He was _petrified_. The man who had tried to hurt was here. And Yuuri was all alone. He was starting to regret sending Viktor back home. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

 

 

 _I'm so sorry, Viktor,_ he thought. The man was here, and he was going to hurt him. Viktor would never forgive him if something else were to happen. Yuuri attempted to press the call button, but it was way out of his reach. He whimpered. At that, the man laughed. 

 

 

"Aww, poor little Yuuri. Can't defend yourself now that your fiancé's gone," the man snarled, tone filled with mocking amusement. It made Yuuri want to scream. He wanted Viktor to be here. The man reached forward, towards his face, resting his cold, rough hand on Yuuri's soft cheek. Yuuri reached up to fight his hand off, but the man used his other hand to grab Yuuri's wrist. 

 

 

"None of that here," the man spoke, voice oozing hate. Yuuri tried to scream. He tried to speak, but a hand was placed over his mouth and nose, suffocating him. He felt dark spots dance around in his vision, whether it be from the pain medication he was on, or the stranger's hand blocking his air intake. He didn't know, and at this point, he didn't exactly care. All he could think about, was _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor._ He closed his eyes, and let himself slip away into the darkness. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. ...Cause you're like the net under the ledge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, guess what, I'm alive! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had to prepare for my school play, and then I was traveling, and then I had to catch up on schoolwork. I actually have two chapters for you, I'll post the other one later today. Thank you so much for those of you who commented, it always made me smile! I promise more frequent updates from now on~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 

Viktor walked away from Yuuri's room slowly and hestitantly. His usually confident step lacked sureness, and, well, confidence. He was worried. What if the man who attacked Yuuri came back? What if he hurt him again? It was driving him insane. Viktor hated not knowing, but he knew that Yuuri would be disappointed if he were to go back without feeding Makkachin. He wanted to call Yuuri's cell, but he didn't want to disturb him, as he was probably resting.  

Viktor ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. Deciding against calling a taxi, he began walking in the direction of their apartment complex. The long walk would help pass the time, and he definitely needed the fresh air. The wind ruffled his hair and helped him relax as he listened to the soft sound of leaves rustling in the wind.  

After an hour's walk, Viktor approached the apartment. He didn’t notice the black van that pulled up behind him, nor did he hear the loud slam of a car door. As Viktor fished for his keys, he felt an uncomfortable presence. He shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. Still, he pulled his jacket tighter around himself in an attempt to provide comfort.  

Viktor was reaching for the door handle, when a cold, rough hand grabbed his wrist. His head snapped up, and he tried to free himself from the man's hold. The man's grip around Viktor's wrist tightened, and Viktor had to stop himself from whimpering when the man's sharp nails dug into his sensitive skin.  

"Ex-excuse me," Viktor spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. The man looked at him with cold, dark eyes. His grip around Viktor's wrist tightened even more, and Viktor hissed in pain.  

"Nikiforov.  Are you done fucking around yet? You used to be the face of Russia, the hero of our country, but you turned out to be a filthy scum. You and that fiancé of yours. He doesn't deserve you. He is nothing but a waste of space," the man snarled, tone dripping venom.   

Viktor felt rage boiling inside him. The man could say all he wanted about him, Viktor didn't care. But as soon as the man mentioned Yuuri, Viktor was ready to personally murder the man. He yanked his hand away from the man's grasp, and the man stepped back, startled. Viktor grabbed the man's collar and pulled him towards himself.   

"You, listen up here. You want to make fun of me? Sure. I don't give a shit. But as soon as you say _anything_ about my Yuuri, I will not hesitate to _kill you in your sleep,"_ Viktor's voice was loud, and although he was terrified, his point came through. Or so he thought.  

The man wriggled out of Viktor's grasp, and gave Viktor an evil looking grin. Viktor prepared himself to run, when he suddenly felt himself being shoved and a sharp pain in his head. His vision swam, and the world spun around him. His knees buckled underneath him and he crumpled to the ground. Viktor brought a shaky hand up to where the pain was worst. Warm liquid dripped down his fingers. He was bleeding. Viktor tried to say something, but his voice came out a near silent whimper. Dark spots danced in his vision as his consciousness faded away.  

"Now, for your pretty fiancé," was the last thing Viktor heard, followed by the slam of a car door and the sound of an engine.  

Viktor closed his eyes, and slipped under.  

~  

"...iktor. Viktor!" A voice called. It seemed distant, but close at the same time. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking blearily, to see Yuri's pale face above him, Yakov slightly behind him.  

"Wha... where am I?" Viktor asked, sitting up. Immediately, a wave of dizziness overtook him. He felt himself sway, and Yuri quickly put a hand behind his back to support him.  

"Oh good, you're awake," Yakov said, gruffly.  

"Wha-what happened?" Viktor asked, voice weak. He felt himself on the verge of passing out again. Yuri's expression grew worried. He looked to Yakov.  

"We came over to check on your dog, and found you laying in front of the building entrance," Yakov said with a sigh, "then, we brought you inside to wait for you to wake up." Yakov stood up and walked to the kitchen to fetch Viktor some water.  

Something in Viktor's mind clicked.  

"Wait! Where's Yuuri!? I have to go to him!" Viktor shouted, hysterical. He jumped to his feet, swaying dangerously. Yuri wrapped an arm around Viktor's shoulder's to steady him.  

"Viktor, calm down. We will go see Yuuri. We're going to take you to the hospital, but you need to relax for now. You probably have a concussion..." Yuri was interrupted by a loud sniffle from Viktor. He was leaning heavily on Yuri and shaking as he sobbed.  

"Yura, please. He-he's going to hurt him," Viktor's voice was shaky and quiet as he pleaded. At that, Yuri grew more concerned. He brought Viktor over to the couch and gently lowered him onto the cushions.  

"Who? Viktor, who is going to hurt him?" Yuri demanded, trying hard to keep himself from yelling. There was no reply from Viktor, who was simply sobbing into Yuri's shoulder and mumbling something unintelligible.  

"Shit," Yuri swore under his breath. This was bad. "Yakov! Come here!" He yelled, trying to get his coach's attention. Yakov came as fast as he could into the room, his old age preventing him from running faster. Assessing the situation, he sighed and got Viktor's coat from the hook. He stepped forward. 

"Vitya, can you stand up? We're taking you to the hospital. Yura, you help him," Yakov spoke calmly. Yuri wrapped Viktor's arm around his own shoulders, and hoisted him up off of the couch. Viktor was leaning heavily on him, and walking was a little difficult, but he cared about both Yuuri and Viktor, and he was willing to struggle a little if it would help either of them. 

After a long, painstaking walk to the car, Yakov opened the backseat door for Viktor, and Viktor collapsed onto the seat, a dead weight. Yuri contemplated going in the front, but then decided against it – what if Viktor needed help? With a sigh, he climbed in the back seat and helped Viktor sit up. Honestly, they were such idiots, both Viktor and his fiancé. Not only did Viktor let Yuuri get hurt, he went and got himself injured! God, Yuuri would kill him when he got back. Of course, Yuri didn't blame anyone, or himself, for that matter, but still.  

Yuri was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Viktor leaning his head on Yuuri's shoulder. He sighed and patted Viktor's head gently. 

"Viktor, don't sleep, please, we're almost there." 

They stayed silent the rest of the way there.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is a little weird for this one, sorry! I'm posting in my phone, and it's a bit hard to do stuff on a small screen lmao.


	9. ...When I Go Flying Off The Edge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is in trouble.... what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the second chapter I'm posting today, whoo! I have some acknowledgements today, so here we go!
> 
> Thank you to Sylph for helping me out with a few mistakes! I'm pretty bad at proofreading, so I often overlook mistakes, and comments like that really help!
> 
> Also, thank you to Catherine for her support! Ilysm❤. She wrote a really good fanfic, too! Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9525860
> 
> Annnd finally, thank you to all those who commented and left kudos! I honestly never thought I'd get this far! Alright, enough with the chitchatting, enjoy chapter 9~!
> 
> -Amie

As soon as the car stopped at the hospital entrance, Viktor was scrambling to get out of the car. He tripped over the edge of the sidewalk, and would've fallen if Yuri hadn't grabbed his arm.

 

 

"Careful, Viktor. I know you're anxious to see Yuuri, but he wants to see you alive, and not with a concussion," he said, the usual anger in his voice replaced by concern. Actually, you know what, scratch that. Viktor probably already had a concussion, so Yuri shook his head and continued leading Viktor towards the entrance. At that, Viktor almost laughed. Little, angry Yurio finally cares about someone. He slowly walked forward, trying not to stumble again.

 

 

When he arrived at the front desk, Miriam waved at him, smiling. Viktor wasted no time, racing forward and leaning on the counter.

 

 

"I'm here for Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor spoke urgently. He needed to know Yuuri was okay. Miriam smiled welcomingly.

 

 

"Sure thing! Just up the stairs and around the corner!" She exclaimed, cheerful as always. Viktor nodded and ran off in the direction of Yuuri's room.

 

 

When be entered the hall, he heard a deep, throaty laugh.

 

 

"You're mine now," the voice said. Viktor felt his heart stop. He picked up his pace, running unsteadily towards Yuuri's room. He forced the door open, and what he saw inside made him feel sick.

 

 

His Yuuri was unconscious, in the arms of the man from earlier.

 

 

Viktor felt himself sway dangerously on his feet. His head spun, but he had to help Yuuri. He took a few shaky steps forward.

 

 

"Yuuri! You! Leave him!" He yelled, voice weaker than he would've liked. The man turned around, cold eyes looking at Viktor.

 

 

"Why would I?" He said, walking towards the door, "You both are useless, anyways."

 

 

Viktor blocked his way. He could feel his anger rising. He reached forward and grabbed the man's arm, gripping it tightly.

 

 

"What. Did. You. Say?" He said, tone dripping disgust. How dare he say Yuuri was useless? The man was not getting away with this.

 

 

With all his remaining strength, he pulled the man towards him and tried to throw him down, but he just wasn't strong enough. Suddenly, he hard footsteps out in the hall, followed by a loud yell from the doorway.

 

 

"VIKTOR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Yuri yelled as he ran in and took a running lunge at the man. He jumped onto the man's back, his muscular legs allowing him to do so even with his small build. The man lost his grip on Yuuri, and for a second Yuri thought he would drop him, but Viktor was there just in time to catch him. The man screamed out in anger.

 

 

Security guards, alerted by the commotion, were in the doorway in a minute's time, and they quickly stepped forward to handcuff the man. They dragged him out of the room. Viktor carefully laid Yuuri back down on the bed and leaned against the wall.

 

 

"Oi, old man, you okay?" Yuri spoke softly, trying to sound like he didn't care (and failing). He stepped forward and placed a steadying hand on Viktor's arm.

 

 

"I-" he didn't finish, simply collapsing into Yuri's arms, unconscious. Yuri sat down on the cold tile floor, carefully lowering Viktor to the ground next to him, and called for a doctor. He simply sat and waited, with nothing but the steady beep of the machinery and Viktor's quiet breathing to keep him grounded.

 

 

Yakov came running into the room, red-faced and out of breath. Three doctors were behind him. He looked first at Yuuri, then at Yuri, then at Viktor. The doctors stepped forward and placed Viktor on a stretcher, carrying him away. Yuri stood up and looked at Yakov.

 

 

"Come, Yura. Follow me," he said, motioning towards the door. Yakov placed a hand on his student's shoulder and they both left the room. After sitting them both down, Yakov looked at Yuri. Yuri hugged his knees to his chest and bit his lip. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about Viktor and Yuuri. He was also angry. What kind of idiot went and got themselves attacked like that? Even he, a sixteen year old, knew better. It might've had something to do with the amount of times his grandpa had told him to be careful, to always have his phone on hand. His memory was definitely better than that of the old geezer. If Yuri was in Viktor's place, he would've tied a phone to Katsudon's wrist. He of course, wasn't Viktor, and was in no position to do so. Yuri made a mental note of yelling at Viktor later, when he woke up. Yuri looked at Yakov, expecting him to say something. Yakov shook his head.

 

 

"Someday, Vitya will become more responsible. Don't you worry, Yura, they will both be fine. They will lock the man up, if not, then I will personally beat him up. Come now, Yura, let's get you back to the rink."

 

 

Yuri was quite surprised at Yakov's softness. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that he couldn't fall behind in his training, so he sighed and nodded his head. He would make both Yuuri and Viktor proud. Yuri stood up, and followed Yakov towards the exit. Everything would be just fine, he thought to himself.

 

 

"That Vitya. Always getting himself into trouble. I always told him to be more careful. He never listened," Yakov said, tone gentler than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there'll be another two or three chapters after this one, and then it's done! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Until next time~


End file.
